And for the first time
by cczipz
Summary: Nel contracts a diease? In turn Fayt Leingod meets Link in Hyrule? Zant has a brother! What happens when Fayt and Link lose there memories? Read this to find out.
1. She Cried

**A/N: Another FaytXNel Story, I can't get enough of this pairing, but people just love putting her with Albel.  
So I will populate!  
Okay, so this is really…idk…I have so many unfinished stories that I haven't completed. **I don't know if I'm a good writer**  
But please review if you want me to continue this story, I mean, I already have a huge idea and plan for this one.**

**For once. =P**

* * *

"_Out of the way!"  
"Move!"  
"Don't touch her!" _

Two female guards screamed as they carried a ragged Crimson blade associate down the long hallway. The Castle of Aquaria was quiet until this happening. Fayt woke with a start and ran into the corridor, and followed everyone else. The boy watched as they placed the spy on the bed and quickly ran out of the room. "It's contagious." One of the guards muttered, "She's the only one that survived."  
Eyes widening, Fayt realized that the poor beat up girl was Nel. She groaned loudly on the bed and arched her back. Fayt grimaced at her face which was contorted in pain. "I thought so." Cliff mumbled.  
Fayt turned to the proud Klausian, and asked, "Thought what?"  
Cliff nodded towards Nel, "See that black stuff on her skin?"  
Fayt quickly nodded, it moved as if it were alive. "It's Tori, a rare but deadly disease. Tori is very contagious and can be contracted by just skin contact."  
Fayt glanced at the pained Crimson Blader, "Can we do anything?"  
The muscle head thought for a moment when Farleen and Tynave spoke up, "This is the disease where they say the persons true love can take it away without dying. But if they aren't, they still take it away, if in good intentions, and then die in a worse way."  
Cliff had a startled look on his face.  
Fayt straightened up, "I'll do it."  
The purple headed spy gasped, "But Fayt!"  
"She's more valuable than me. Let's just be reasonable. I'll die with the disease. Simple right?"

He walked slowly into the room, the guards let him grace by when they heard what he said.  
Nel looked at Fayt, who was extremely blurry. The only thing that she could make out was his bright blue hair. "Fayt . . ." She reached up to touch him, but she drew her arm back quickly.  
Nel's voice was weak but her spirit was strong. Even if her senses were partially blocked due to the horrible pain she was experiencing. Fayt slowly lifted her head and Nel struggled, "Don't touch me . . ."  
Fayt Leingod slowly leaned in, lips parted. He heard her gasp when she felt his lips tugged at hers.  
"It has nothing to do with love." Cliff stated. "That's just something some guy made up so that his lover will die with him."  
Fayt squeezed Nel tightly enough to initiate pain, and her tounge graced his. Cliff watched horribly as he saw his best friend sacrifice himself. "It's amazing really; most people wouldn't be able to suck the disease out like that."

_Was this a disease that awakened love lost deep into hearts of those not willing to except it?_

Fayt smiled slightly, and Nel's senses returned. Her eyes cleared suddenly when he released his grip on her. "Fayt!"  
He stood up suddenly and backed up a few steps. "Be aware that I still carry the disease." He rasped. He was going to go into a seizure in a few minutes. He could feel it. "Nel, tell everyone I said bye okay?"  
He smiled sweetly; his blue hair fell into his face. The black ink that was once spilled on the Bladers skin was now covering his. It moved sickenly."Fayt you—why?!"  
"Your really important to these people Nel." _And to me._

"You are more sufficient that I will ever be." _I could never compare to you._

The bluenette fell onto the ground, fighting with all his willpower to fight off the seizure. It was creeping.  
"Fayt, that's not true!"  
"Nel Zelpher! Listen to me, it's a good sacrifice. Remember? Do what you have to do to get a mission done. It's all about the mission and the mission only." _In other words; Nel, I'm not good enough._  
She didn't exactly speak these words, but they were very close to her motto. She was willing to sacrifice everyone—

"Stop devaluating human life!" She screamed suddenly. Her violet eyes crazed, she glared at Fayt, who by now couldn't see anything. "How . . . Ironic . . ."  
Fayt's green eyes were glazed and he stood up weakly, leaning on a small wooden dresser. "Nel, before I go," He paused, and regained control of his breathing, "I want to let you know,"  
He looked up and into her eyes; her heart broke when she saw the pain that she caused.  
"That I, Fayt Leingod," He was slowly disappearing. She struggled and battled her patience. It was growing thin, _just say it!  
_"Why is he fading!?" Nel was starting to get worried.

Cliff looked away, his eyes red with tears, "Tori, you know is . . ."

"Is what?!"

"A disease that leaves no corpse. It . . . it just makes the person . . . disappear."  
She turned back to Fayt, who was slowly fading, his image faltering.

"Has fallen in love with the most beautiful woman in the word, who I don't deserve—" _And never will._  
Zelpher's knees were going to give in. This was too much!  
"—Nel Zelpher." He grinned, he was finally able to say it, after all this time."Fayt!" She screamed and ran at him in haste. But his body was like a ghost. It disappeared in an instant.  
The woman with red hair started to shake.  
She stared at the empty spot that used to inhabit another human being. Fayt Leingod.

"Y-You can't just say things like that . . ." She balled her hands into fists.  
"And disappear. . ." Her cool and calm expression was deteriorating quickly.

"Fayt, you just can't do that!" She screamed and fell to the floor. Cliff, being a male didn't know how to do things like comfort a broken heart. He stayed to the back of the room and tried to hold back his own tears for his lost comrade. Tynave and Farleen looked sadly at their friend, and ran in to comfort her. Even though the guards were happy she was alive, there was a weird feeling in the air.  
The sacrifice just wasn't right. He shouldn't have had to gone that way.

And for the first time in Nel Zelpher's life,

**She Cried.**


	2. Eyes Alive With Hope And Happiness

**I didn't put this in crossovers, cause well, I didn't know it would be one. So yeah, its basically either a game or a book crossover.**

* * *

Fayt's essence was like magic, people didn't think it would exist, but maybe just _maybe _it was real. If you believed hard enough, maybe he's real.

The hero's green eye's slowly opened but they were shrouded in darkness. He had a feeling like he was floating, maybe in water, but he was not wet. It was an amazing feeling, "Am I dead?"  
His words echoed in the darkness. The feeling of emptiness and loneliness were beginning to set in. He was shivered; a sudden gust of cold wind hit the man's face. "I'm not dead."  
But he was sure that his eyes were open, he was blinking, but everything was white. He laid there in the cold for hours, it felt. He thought back to what he said and cringed, suddenly, he hit something hard. It felt like the hard earth's surface.

_No way, I can't be on Earth, the technology is so advanced, I was on Elicoor. _

_Elicoor._

What was that again? A planet? A person? Why was he feeling that something was indifferent? Missing?  
What was I doing before this?  
"Hey, Blind man watch what you're doing! If you're not careful you can die." A concerned voice spoke.  
Fayt's eyes betrayed shadows but nothing more. He felt the other person's presence in front of him, and reached out and touched the fabric. It wasn't cotton, maybe leather. "Where am I?"  
An arm reached around his arm and went over his shoulder to aid, or support. "You're in the Hyrule."  
_What the hell is that?_ Fayt was thoroughly confused by this point, his amnesia not helping him. "Hyrule."

"Oh, I see, you need tears." The young male's voice said, and Fayt heard a pop, followed by the man putting eye drops into his eyes.  
"What are you doing?!" Startled, Fayt shook. But his eyes cleared, and the sudden burst of color and his surroundings were intense and he doubled over holding his eyes. The voice from before bent over and patted his back, "You can see now right?"  
Fayt looked up slowly, and tried to take in the male. "You're wearing . . ."  
The blond haired boy smiled kindly and offered a hand. "My name is Link, what's yours?"

"Fayt."

"You wear strange clothes, are you a traveler?" Link cocked his head to the side. They were in the backstreets of the town of Hyrcule. Link saw the man laying there while he was staying at an inn, but when it turned morning and the man was still there, he was worried. "I have no idea of where I am . . ."

"Do you have amnesia Fayt?"  
"Could be possible, although I'm not sure." Fayt looked around, the sun was bright this morning, and the town seemed to glow with a mysterious light. The sky was a beautiful blue, and the main streets were bustling with people trading, buying, and doing whatever they want.

"Then travel with me, do you have a weapon?" Fayt looked around him, and strangely enough, his old sword was lying in the hay next to him. Why couldn't he have fallen there instead of a strong metal sword? He reached and picked it up, still in its sheath. "Oh good you're a swordsman, me too."  
People started to come into the small ally they were resigning in. "Oh no."  
Link sighed, this usually happened. Although there was a delay when he wasn't wearing his green cap, usually they didn't recognize the hero who saved them all, Link the man in a green tunic and cap. So when he didn't wear it, it took people a while to do realize that he was that hero. That's why he gave up the hero's tunic and just donned the regular farmer attire.

The only thing ex-hero missed from his previous adventurous was. . . _Midna._

She may have been a little sarcastic bitch from time to time, but she was still Midna. He missed her constant nagging. Fayt snapped him out of his revere when he swung his sword towards Link. He jumped back, and grasped the rough handle of the old sword and glared at Fayt with his blue eyes.  
Then he noticed Fayt stumbling, Link's face dropped significantly. Fayt's body was weaker than it was when he disappeared. The bluenette was flustered with his weak body. He needed nourishment before he passed out.  
Link saw the crowd growing slowly, but surely and grabbed Fayt and tore through the allyway and into the inn he decided to stay in. He sighed and Fayt looked bewildered. His action was so sudden and irrupt that Fayt felt queasy and was close to throwing up his insides. "Here, you look hungry."

Link handed the frail boy an apple. But since his visit to Elicoor he questioned everything (Even with his amnesia, his habit never died), something looked like an orange but it tasted like a brussel sprouts.

He will never make that mistake again.

Fayt studied it carefully before putting it in his mouth. The then slowly took a bite. Link stared at him impatiently, "What it's not good enough?" Fayt shook his head hurriedly and eat the whole thing. It actually tasted like an apple. _Oh joy!  
_After that one apple, Fayt engulfed ten more, while Link watched him completely stunned. "Y-Your really going to take a chunk of my wallet aren't you?"

Fayt gave a dazzling smile, "_Maybe."_

**Nel Zelpher wouldn't come out of her room. **It just wasn't worth it. Tynave and Farleen walked in and out continuously, trying to convince her everything will be alright. "Nothing is _alright_!" _Crash!_  
Nel threw whatever was close to her and Cliff flinched as he stood before the closed door. If it would have been open, the blondes head would have been on the floor. She glared outside of the window in her room; it was her fault he died wasn't it?  
She closed her violet eyes. How did the disease get to her?

_Flashback_

"_Nel, don't go that way, it's not good for the horses." Raia said urgently, and pulled back on the reins of the white horse. She was a rookie Crimson Blader. "I said we should have walked, it's not my fault. I'll go on alone if necessary." _

_Raia sighed. It was her, Nel Zelpher, and three other subordinates that were on this mission to Greeton. If it weren't for the Merchants in Perterny, this would have never happened. Those blasted Merchants ran off in a hurry to get away. The Crimson Bladers ended up on a wild goose chase through uncharted roads and enemy territory. The land looked scared with the blackness that covered it. Raia was worried the horses were getting something, because they heaved and buckled more than usual. But maybe they sensed the danger. Raia didn't like this feeling of uncertainty at all. It was growing dark and they were still in the thick of the woods when they heard hushed voices and whispering. _

"_Are they gone?"  
"Did we lose them?"  
Nel Zelpher smirked in her hiding place. Those merchants thought they could get away? After all the trouble of initiating there gangs and mafias to try to over through the Queen of __Aquaria__? How dare they think of such an impossible theory. _

_Something appeared on her right side of her vision. It was just a flash of black, but she heard shrieking, and snapped her eyes back to the merchants and blood was everywhere. "What just happened?" She whispered quietly. There was a rustle in the bushes, and a crunch of leaves. _

_She heard Naia scream also, and took off towards the scream. The tree branches assaulted her face, arms and legs, but this didn't stop her as she ran into the branches. She drew her blades and slashed her way through the thicket. When she came to a clearing, it was completely silent. The birds even stopped chirping. The green grass of the clearing was stained red by blood. Her comrades were all covered with this black goo. "I knew I should have gone alone," Nel muttered sadly, "They were just rookies." _

_Her eyes were sharp and she spotted the creature that did this quickly. It ran at her with all of its speed. Although Nel did try to defend herself and push back the creature, it still hit her hard in the stomach and she went a foot in the crisp air and went hit a tree. _

_Acorns fell onto her head lightly._

_All was silent for a few seconds._

_Constant burning._

_She was incoherent and a small amount of blood dripped from her head and into her face. She glanced at her arms that were burning like they were in a furnace and with horrid reality, her arms were black, the goo stuck to her like glue. It moved and burned when it did.  
How could I have let this happen? Nel thought to herself.  
She managed to get back to roads near Perterny and Aquarian officers took her from there. _

_Flashback end._

Zelpher rubbed her arms uncomfortably and scanned them over again, just in case. She thought, _Maybe it was a monster that killed with the victim. Like a bee sting. They attack to defend, but then just die.  
_"But Cliff said it was a disease. . ."  
"Yes, I did Nel." Cliff was standing in the doorway casually. Arms crossed, acting normal. "But it was a monster, I saw it."  
The muscular Klausian sighed, "Well, the disease takes that form," He turned his head away, "I thought maybe; you would get over this topic. Since it hurts so bad—"

Nel turned on her heels and faced the accuser. "I-It doesn't hurt. Not at all." Her face was expressionless, unlike the episode she had yesterday. But her neck was tight, jaw was set, and her lips were thinned. _She was lying._

"You're not very good at lying to me Nel. You cared for Fayt, and I know it."  
She cringed at his name; it made her heart leap when she heard it. Her heart would hurt and a hole was resting where it used to beat theoretically, of course. A huge weight was on her chest, she was still holding in tears.  
She scolded herself for bursting into to tears like a broken dam. It just wouldn't stop, she couldn't. She cried until she couldn't breathe.

She glanced outside of the window once more, and saw her subordinates training. Cliff left the room.

**Elicoor 2: 2:06 AM: Night After Fayt Disappeared.**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"Mm. . .Mirage. . .don't stop. . ." Cliff mumbled and squeezed the pillow tight to his chest. The man was deeply asleep and having a wonderful sex dream with Mirage.  
_**Beep .Beep. BEEP.**_

The beeping got louder and louder. _**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

Cliff sat up and looked around, annoyed that his wonderful dream was interrupted; he threw the pillow across the room. "Who the hell is calling me—"

Fittir was the only one in the room. A sudden intake of breath was took, shock was written all over his face.

"Fayt's _alive?!" _The thirty-six year old Klausian stared at the screen of his communicator with his mouth ajar. A small red dot appeared on the screen. "_Fayt Leingod's current location. . ." The communicator spoke these miraculous words with a robotic voice. _

"Nel! Nel!" Cliff yelled and burst out of his room and ran into Nel's, he stopped abruptly. Nel slowly turned, with a white handkerchief in her hand, the moonlight hit her and her face glowed blue.  
Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. "C-Cliff?" Startled she whipped the handkerchief across her face quickly. "What can I do for you?"  
Cliff grinned wildly, "I have a hunch."

Nel's expression turned sour. "A hunch?"  
"A hunch that your lover is alive and well!" Nel's face rose and Cliff held out the communicator, proof of his hunch. "_Fayt Leingod's current location. . ." _Just hearing those words, Nel broke into a huge smile, one that was rare to see. Very rare. **Like a flower blooming in winter.**

"**But where is Hyrule?" Nel asked politely. Cliff quickly responded, "Another planet. But don't worry, I'll retrieve him."**

**"He's not a package, Cliff."**

And for the first time,

**Nel Zelpher smiled, eyes alive with hope and happiness.**

* * *

**God, that was a long chapter. Oh well. I enjoy this story, it makes me feel happy. =PPPP  
Review this please. 3**

**I'll love you guys forever!**


	3. Do u know what u gotton urself into?

**Lol. People get hit a lot in my work. And yes, I'm working on 'Bare it all', but writers block sucks ass.**

**So yeah,,,,,,,,,, **

**Link and Fayt mostly. Nel and Midna is very very _very _short.**

* * *

While in Hyrule field, Fayt realized something. Link got another horse for him. It was black as midnight with blue eyes. "Can horses have blue eyes?" Fayt asked himself absently. Link looked over and laughed, "Well I guess so, since he does."  
Fayt looked over his shoulder; the men in black cloaks have been following them down the dirt road for quite a while now. Link sighed heavily and used one hand to ruffle his hair lightly. "They still haven't left yet?"

Fayt shook his head. "Why does this make me feel guilty?" _Everyone always gets in trouble because of me. People always get hurt._  
Link abruptly pulled the reins on Epona and after the kick, dismounted. Fayt stayed on his black stallion, but turned. "Why are you following us?" Link yelled afar. The men in black cloaks came closer and closer.  
The creepy part about it is the fact that they weren't just walking. There whole bodies moved and jerked. They leaned forward and walked on their toes to gain height. They weren't the average stalkers.  
"_Heh. Heh. Heh_." The leader, presumably, gave a sickening snicker. Link and Fayt marked him the leader due to his big red jewel hanging from his neck. Fayt flinched, his snicker sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Not too bad, but defiantly not pleasant. Fayt and Link started to walk towards the pursuers and be the aggressive side. Fayt noticed that when they walked, the cloak shifted between their legs, which in turn showed there hidden weapons. "Link be careful, these guys mean business."  
When they finally about five feet away, the leader said something, "You guys. . ."

Link raised a brow in question, who were these people? The man looked up, still standing on his toes. The hood that covered his eyes now was tilted awkwardly enough to his light but piercing red eyes. His grin revealed pointed and jagged teeth. "H-His mouth is like a death trap!" Fayt stumbled and then slapped his hand over his mouth. He shouldn't have said that.

"W-what?!" The man yelled, "Y-you just don't understand!"

Link sighed; this kid was more trouble than he was worth. "Your friend has round ears." The man sneered at Link, "He's an abomination."

Link turned on his heels, while Fayt dismounted his horse and walked towards Link. "Round ears?"  
Fayt cocked his head to the side to study Link's ears; they were pointed, like elves. Link reached over and tucked at the boy's ears hard to see if the maintained shape and durability. "Yeah and your green and scaly . . . we are all different."

Fayt of course, was trying to be reasonable. "So there's—"

_**WACK!**_

Fayt's face was shoved into the dirt, and the light green man with red eyes glared at him. "My name is Zeon and you and Link. . ." He laughed cruelly and murder was in his eyes, "Will help me build my kingdom."

Fayt glowered at the man from the ground's point of view, "I will never, ever help you!"  
Zeon stomped on Fayt's head, "That won't be a problem," Zeon spoke threw is teeth and grinded Fayt's head in the dirt, "I'll erase your memories. Then you'll be more obedient."  
Fayt's eyes grew wide and Link was soon on the ground next to him protesting also. _Not only mine, but Link's memories as well?_  
_Link thought of the ones he loved the most ,Midna, Zelda, llia. . . I-I can't—forget them. . .but if I do . . ._

That was what was running through their minds. "But if I forget them, it's like it never happened. So, it won't hurt."

Fayt looked over at Link who spoke these words. "Yeah, the pain of lose will be gone." Link smiled goofily.

"But not knowing the individual . . ." Fayt looked at him sadly, "I don't remember what happened at all. I don't remember past the start of the vacation. It's not good. You shouldn't wish—"  
Zeon laughed and picked up Fayt by his head. His hands started to glow a greenish-blue color and sparks started to fly. Fayt gasped as his hands shocked his head. "My hands hold over one thousand volts of electricity in them. And I know just how to fry your memories."  
His laugh was cruel but the eyes of his fellow men had sadness in them. Link spoke up, "But he _has _no memories! Stop it!"  
"I'll wipe his mind clean to make sure." The green elf licked his lips as Fayt screamed so loud everyone in Hyrule heard him. Link looked with curiosity and horror. That was going to happen to him also!  
Fayt kicked and buckled until the pain was so intolerable that he passed out. The leader laughed as every hole in Fayt's head bled. "It didn't hurt him, just made him bled a little. But the past is gone. Only thing he knows is me as his master."  
He tossed Fayt behind him and the hooded men threw him into a cart full of hay. **Link was next.**

**Elicoor 2**

"**Now Nel, I said I would get em'." Cliff repeated. **  
"It's my responsibility Cliff. I'm the one who caused this!" Nel spat back angrily. He was trying to prevent her from coming, she might just let her emotions take hold of her. Mirage said, "Sure Nel." Ignoring the hole atmosphere.

But Cliff denied strongly. He didn't want her hopes to get up and then have them crushed. It might be that his communicator was still working not that he was alive.

It was interesting to see Nel Zelpher like this, using more of her emotions than usual.

**.:Twilight Realm:.**

**Midna sighed, she was extremely bored since she left the world of light.** There was nothing to do. Absolutely—**BAM. **  
"Your Majesty!" A Twili screamed to the top of his lungs, "Zeon, Zeon is gone!"  
Midna's whipped her head around, "What?! Who was watching his cell?!" _I'll have that idiots head!_

Zeon was a huge criminal in Twilight. Nowhere near as big and famous as Zant, but big.  
After all he was Zant's _brother.  
_"Where do he go?!" Midna screamed angrily. This was not good; the world of light would be . . .

_World of light. Link._

A pang of hurt hit her like a stab in the heart. "We think he got out of the Twilight, Back into the world of light by one of the secret passages."  
"Secret passages?" She had never heard of such a ridiculous thing. There was no other way to get to the world of light. She destroyed the last portal! She destroyed that mirror!  
"Yes," The man breathed, "It's not known to most, so it's hard to tell."  
Her head shot up, "We must deal with this menace. Even if it means to go back to the world of light."  
Her crimson eyes were glazed and her face was contorted.

**"I hope I know what I'm getting myself into." The princess commented.**


End file.
